


Eating for Three

by LadyJuse



Series: Life Together [5]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Married Life, Pregnancy, Trans Male Character, Trans Vinnie Dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24573109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyJuse/pseuds/LadyJuse
Summary: In which Dakota likes euphemisms and Cavendish is oblivious
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: Life Together [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593460
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33
Collections: Team Cavota





	Eating for Three

“Vinnie Dakota-Cavendish?”

Dakota looked up from his phone and got up and followed the nurse into the small room. The nurse gestured to the cushioned examination table that looked like it belonged in a dentist’s office, at least to Dakota.

“We are also going to need you to take off your jacket

Dakota obliged; it won’t be much longer until he won’t be able to wear the tracksuit.

* * *

“Sorry if I kept you waiting” Doctor Miles entered the room not half an hour later and wheeled her chair next to Dakota.

“No need to worry,” Dakota said.

“I trust these past few weeks have been good?”

“As good as it can get with a baby growing inside me,” Dakota joked.

Doctor Miles smiled politely as she got out the gel, “Speaking of, you ready to see your baby?”

Dakota nodded as he rolled his shirt up to reveal his swollen belly.

Once the cold gel was applied, Doctor Miles turned the monitor on and began moving the wand over Dakota’s belly.

…There should only be _one_ vaguely human shape there…right?

“I think your husband is going to need to take even more shifts.” Doctor Miles noted, like this was no big deal to her.

“That _would_ explain why it seemed the child was growing at such a rate” Dakota grinned.

Doctor Miles laughed politely as she turned the monitor off.

“Asides from the second child on the way,” Doctor Miles she wiped the gel off Dakota, “it looks like everything is in order.”

She handed Dakota a printout of the sonogram and other information. He set up another appointment in two weeks time, before exiting the office.

In the same plaza, there was a nut-free bakery; and Dakota had an idea. He entered the shop and bought two sweet buns.

* * *

As soon as Dakota got home, he took his jacket off and went to the kitchen. He placed the two buns on a baking tray and put them in the oven but didn’t turn it on. He then headed to the couch, took his shoes off, and laid down. He messaged Cav that he was home safely before reading the information that was given to him and was soon researching about having twins on his tablet.

A ding pulled him away from an article about twin individuality.

He grabbed his phone to see that Cav has texted him.

 **Cav }** Just got off from work, will pick up dinner. What would you like?

Dakota just now realized he hasn’t eaten anything since he got home. Glancing at his stomach, at the two that currently relied on his own food intake for survival, he began texting back.

Two large burritos and a medium chips and salsa **{ me**

 **Cav }** Isn’t that a lot of food, even for you?

Well, I AM eating for three **{ me**

Crap. He didn’t mean to send that, he wanted to do the ‘buns in the oven’ joke.

No reply. Cav was usually very punctual with his responses through text.

_Ding!_

**Cav }** That’s ridiculous, the term is “Eating for Two”, but I will get your order. It is almost a guarantee they will be as ravenous as you.

Dakota frowned but was slightly relieved that his plan could still work.

* * *

Dakota must have fallen asleep waiting for his husband to respond as the next thing he knew, Cavendish was gently shaking his shoulder, holding a bag from Rita’s Burritos.

“Hey, Balthy,” Dakota smiled, “how was your day”

“Nothing too serious to report.” Cavendish said as the two entered the kitchen, “I presume your appointment went well?”

“Yes, everything looks fine,” Dakota said, with a half-truth. The two sweet buns were waiting in the oven for Dakota to ask Cavendish to open it.

They ate dinner and talked about their days. Dakota mentioned his ideas about the décor for their kids’ room. Cavendish retorted the way Dakota expected. They’d have to discuss it further later.

* * *

After dinner was cleared away, Dakota asked Cavendish to check the oven.

“I swear Dakota, if you are still hungry-“ Cavendish’s words were cut short at the sight of the two sweet buns.

“Why are there two?” Cavendish asked, peeking back into the living room, both buns in hand.

“You tell me,” Dakota grinned.

Cavendish stammered, trying to understand why Dakota put two sweet buns in the oven…then there was the remark he made when giving his dinner order…but no…that can’t be right…

Dakota, seeing that Cavendish needs the firm evidence, got back up, grabbed the folder that contained a copy of the sonogram. He walked over to Cavendish and opened the folder to the sonogram.

Cavendish’s eyes widened.

“T…twins? We are going to have twins?” he asked.

“That’s what I’ve been tryin’ to say. I was worried I fucked up my ‘two buns in the oven joke’ by saying I was eating for three.” Dakota smiled.

Cavendish was speechless and just continued to look at the sonogram.

Suddenly, he closed the folder, placed it on the counter, and proceeded to kiss Dakota. Two children were going to come into their lives. Sure, he was unsure and worried, about it, but seeing his husband smiling, creating new life within him, gives him such confidence that everything would turn out alright.


End file.
